El universo del Infinity Infinytum: Destino D P E
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia y Natsu Dragneel, son guerreros Flídemendt. Cada quien con un un sueño y un objetivo, Lucy demostrar que no es una débilucha y Natsu el sueño de encontrar a su padre. Sus sueños y objetivos se cruzaran, y así formaran... ¿un mismo 'destino?


**Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, combinado los personajes de Fairy Tail con las de mi propio universo. Espero que le guste, o lo dejo XP. No, es en serio, sí lo dejo, digo, por qué lo seguiría si no les gusta, es ilógico XP**

* * *

**Declaración: Fairy Tail no es mío bla, bla, bla, es de Hiro Mashima Bla, bla, bla… La historia es mía, así como sus personajes, excepto por sus nombres. Bla, bla, bla. XD jajajaja. Ahora sí… aburranse! XP yyyyyyy… perdonen cualquier falta de horrografía :P**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

**El universo del Infinity; Infinytum:**

**Destino.**

Capítulo uno:

'Sueños y objetivos'

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 2,003.

* * *

Levantando sus copas hasta una altura de dos metros, los aliados celebraban el 31 de drenss* de 2964, un ciglo* más desde que comenzó la guerra. Sin embargo, festejan que pueden lograr lo que sea.

Natsu Dragneel, festejaba al lado de su maestro y mentor, el vrill* Decoe, mas no imitaba con tantas ganas como su susodicho maestro. Este joven, abatido por su pasado, se limitaba en observar como las personas a su alrededor; festejaban como cada ciglo, la ceremonia de inauguración. Su maestro quien se podría hasta decir era su ejemplo a seguir, le dedicó unas ligeras palmadas de aviso a su joven pupilo en su hombro derecho, que al usar encima de su cuerpo su gran y ostentosa armadura de 'gala' metálica blanca, casi no sintió nada. Instintivamente buscó lo que quería llamar su atención, giró por completo su cuerpo, pasando a dejar su extraña cabellera rosada en dirección contraria y encontrar la desgastada cara de su maestro con sus ojos diciendo, '_ya déjalo en paz, ve y diviértete Dragneel_'. Este le devolvió la llamada de atención con la mirada seria y mezquina. Y de nueva cuenta su maestro le suplicó que se relajara. El chico le ignoró y volvió su vista en dirección contraria, sólo que esta vez a la barra de comida. Pensaba si en acercarse y tomar un gran trozo de carne o limitarse en pasar hambre. El vrill Decoe se acercó a él y de nuevo le miró con ojos de reproche, replicándole esta vez.

—Vrill Decoe: **"Dragneel, ya deja de pensar en él. Tu padre, quien alguna vez estuvo vivo, fue un gran guerrero… y lo sigue siendo. Pero ya es tiempo que dejes de pensar en él, se fue hace más de siete ciglos, dudo mucho que aún siga vivo. Y más en algún lugar en donde el Exclerio Inter tenga más asentamientos que en sus propios sistemas… lo siento, pero es lo mejor para todos** —forzó centrando su vista a la de su joven pupilo. Y adivinó lo que en su mente no le permitía disfrutar como todo mundo aquella gran fiesta.

—Natsu D.: **"Mi padre… fue un gran guerrero…" **—musitó por lo bajo, casi inaudible, sumergido en ese gran salón de fiestas con la música a todo lo volumen y las personas gritando para poder conversar.

—Vrill Decoe: **"Y lo sigue siendo" **—lo interrumpió desconsoladamente.

—Natsu D.: **"… Sí, porque en algún lugar, él… sigue vivo" **—declaró obstinadamente.

Natsu Dragneel, detestaba todo aquel que mencionara que su padre estuviera muerto, cuando sabe que él no lo podría estar. Aunque tampoco lo puede negar, existen momentos en donde llega a creer que en algún sitio sí lo está. Y en otros momentos que sólo vaga por el universo solo y herido, esperando el momento en que su propio hijo vaya por él. Esa es la razón por la cual, Natsu Dragneel, se empeña cada día en convertirse en el mejor guerrero Flídemendt, el más poderoso e invencible de todos los tiempos, para poder encontrar a su padre. Para ello, antes tiene que convertirse en un maestro, subir del rango quiub* al vrill como su maestro… y derrotar sin mucho esfuerzo al mejor de todos los guerreros…

Ronald e' Hallowd Reilveiw…

El vrill Decoe lo dejó solo, no tenía ningún motivo de quitarle las esperanzas y alternativas de que el padre de su discípulo y alguna vez, su mejor amigo, estuviera muerto. Que creyera lo que crea, siempre y cuando su concentración nunca se desvanezca como la niebla, para él estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, aquel joven con las esperanzas más allá de sus sueños y aspiraciones, optó por acercarse a la barra de comida para poder comer por fin algo. Alargó el brazo y a punto de coger un gran trozo de kurbick* asado, una fuerza horriblemente fuerte tiró de él. Dio un giro brusco hasta que fue detenido por un par de brazos no tan flacuchos ni tan grandes, con el cabello negro y traje blanco como la nieve al igual que el suyo, lo agitaba como a una licuadora y con una voz que le suplicaba:

—Gray F.: **"Oye, Natsu, ¿en dónde grills has estado? Te hemos estado buscado toda la noche, ¿acaso sabes qué día es hoy? **—con gran voz a Natsu avivó.

Gray Fullbuster; era el enemigo número uno del joven Dragneel, hasta quizás su único mejor amigo. Apareció de quién sabe dónde sólo para poder encontrarlo y agitarlo como a un elixir de yiz*. Con rostro fastidiado, se nota que ha buscado a su peor enemigo por horas, por algún motivo en especial. Su alterado y precipitado humor no lo tiene de por sí. Gray es conocido por ser tranquilo y aunque algunas veces mujeriego, le encanta las peleas tanto como Natsu y Gajeel Redfox, aquel pelinegro que se encuentra a espaldas del Fullbuster; con melena larga negra, piercings en todo el contorno de su rostro y expresando siempre a todo momento enojo. Usaba el mismo traje metálico blanco que sus dos compañeros, de brazos cruzados y musculosos, de seguro fue su fuerza quien tiró del joven Dragneel hace unos instantes.

—Natsu D.: **"No y no me importa, me da igual que día sea hoy. Sólo quiero salir de este sitio tan alegre, cuanto antes" **—con su tono amargado de nuevo el caballero de pelo rosado enfatizó.

—Gray F.: **"Escúchame nedt*… hoy es 31 de drenss, tienes diecisiete ciglos, estás en la edad de poder competir sin el permiso de tu maestro o maestra, están planeando hacer un torneo de batalla y en menos de diez minutos cerrarán las inscripciones… ¡y tú aquí parado como un completo nedt, cuando puedes ir e inscribirte para demostrar lo fuerte que te has hecho! **—Gray Fullbuster, no sólo no escupió en la cara del joven Dragneel, sino, que también acaparó toda la atención del gran salón por su pequeño escándalo. El Redfox posó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero pelinegro y le miró de manera indiferente.

—Natsu D.: **"¿Y?" **—agregó ignorantemente, retirando cualquier rastro de saliva de su rostro.

—Gray F.: **"¡¿Y?! ¡¿YYYYYYY?! ¡Qué Ronald e' Hallowd Reilveiw participará en el torneo!, ¡si vienes y vences a todos los competidores, podrás enfrentarte a él en persona! ¡NEDT! **—el público juraría que casi aquel escandaloso joven pelinegro estallaría de extrema frustración e ira, o algunos que comenzaría una batalla no oficial, fuera de una campo de batalla. Pero al final no ocurrió nada, sólo doblegó su cuerpo y terminó con voz ronca. Todos le miraron extrañados por su repentino comportamiento.

—Natsu: **"Gajeel, ¿es eso cierto?" **—el peli rosa subió la mirada perdida en su extraño mejor amigo exhausto y se dirigió al Redfox, que se encontraba a sólo dos metros y medio alejado de él.

—Gajeel R.: **"¿Por qué no lo juzga tú mismo Salamander? Nada pierdes con comprobarlo" **—el joven, con apariencia de ser un feroz pandillero, habló con voz grave, pero calmada, después de un largo acto de permanecer sólo en silencio. Y lo primero que demostró, fue que sin importar cómo uno lo juzgue, no es del todo una mala persona.

Podría aparentar ser una mala influencia, pero en el fondo comprende el mismo objetivo que la del joven Dragneel, Después de todo, ambos jóvenes perdieron a sus padres. O eso es lo que dicen. Y ellos no creen ninguna sola palabra y guardan fielmente la esperanza de ver algún día a sus respectivos padres, cueste lo que cueste.

—Natsu: **"De acuerdo, vayamos. No estaría mal entrenar un poco más de vez en cuando, sólo por diversión, je, je, je…" **—por completo, el estado de ánimo del peli rosa cambió. Sí algo amaba, tanto como a su padre, eran las batallas.

Y más las que no están sujetas a grandes reglas cómo las qué competía siempre. No señoras y señores, estas eran de verdad. Aquel quien más aguante, es el vencedor. Tronando sus nudillos, seguido por un osado Redfox y un exhausto Fullbuster, se dirigían en camino a la mesa de inscripciones, para enfrentarse cara a cara a uno de los mejores guerreros Flídemendts.

Mientras, por otra parte, cierta rubia de gran sonrisa coqueta; le demostraba al mundo que no se necesita ser un hombre para ser considerado fuerte, sino, coraje.

—Lucy H.: (_¡Bien! Estoy inscrita. Ahora, por fin puedo demostrar lo que valgo a esos cabezas huecas que decían que no puedo hacer nada sólo por ser una chica. Ya lo verán, me enfrentaré y acabaré con todos los concursantes, y me enfrentaré cara a cara con Hallowd. Y después veremos quién es la niñita tonta, te, je, je, je_) —Lucy Heartphilia, siendo la más popular entre las chicas de su especialidad y generación, es y siempre ha sido tratada como una chica débil por su apariencia.

Si bien es cierto, el físico de la joven decía mucho de qué hablar, de todas en su generación, era ella quien destacaba más de la cuenta. Un gran y exuberante busto, que no puede ocultar con cualquier traje de metal; caderas no tan grandes, pero que por lo menos no se quedaban a atrás. Y lo que más destacaba en realidad, se debía totalmente a su belleza, que para cualquiera, era como una princesa, una demnaléy.

La joven Heartphilia siempre ha demostrado rencor a aquellas personas que siempre la juzgan, entre ellas más que nada, a su más despreciado padre. Donde asegura, que el día que se escapó de sus autoridad, —recién cumplidos sus trece ciglos de edad—, algún día regresaría con el valor y la fuerza que no tuvo para enfrentarse directo a él. Al principio creyó que escaparse fue un gravísimo error, después de todo, una niña sin recursos y sin saber nada de nada de la vida más allá de los muros de su casa, era un suicidio. Hoy en día sólo lamenta una cosa… o más bien dos. Una, jamás haber pensado en fugarse e intentar hacer una vida ella misma. Y dos, haber aceptado convertirse en una guerrera Flídement, que si bien, a lo mejor no era mucho peor que soportar a su despreciable padre. Absolutamente, cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que entrenar para ir directamente ante tu inevitable muerte.

—Levy M.: **"¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!" **—llamaba animadamente la pequeña amiga peli azul de la rubia, con una chica de piel blanca y cabellera también azul detrás de ella, saltando y agitando la mano en el aire para que logre verla entre un montón de personas, que como ellas, deseaban más que nada entrar a la competencia.

—Lucy H.: **"¡Chicas! ¡Aquí!" **—avisó a sus dos compañeras imitando a su amiga.

—Levy M.: **"¿Qué pasó? ¿Terminaste de inscribirte, Lucy?" **—cuestionó la pequeña McGarden, terminando enfrente de la rubia chica, con una pobre Juvia Loxar exhausta a su lado.

—Juvia L.: **"Sí… ¿qué pasó, Lucy?" **—imitó la joven peliazul con respiración entre cortada.

—Lucy H.: **"Nada, que por fin pude inscribirme"**

—Levy M. y Juvia L.: **"¡¿En serio?!" **—replicaron ambas animadas y fascinadas a la vez. Compartían de todo las tres jóvenes. Y eso también implicaba el simple hecho de cualquier cosa, como si fuesen las tres quienes cumplían con el mismo logro. Esas, eran verdaderas amigas. Las que no la juzgaban ni la despreciaban como algunas otras por su físico.

—Levy M.: **"Que alegría Lucy. ¡Por fin podrás demostrar lo fuerte que eres! **—animó a su compañera con gran voz optimista.

—Lucy: **"Sí… por fin podré demostrar que no soy ninguna debilucha. Y me conocerán no solo por mi belleza, sino, también por mi fuerza. Nadie podrá vencerme, porque soy Lucy Heartphilia y puedo hacer lo que sea"**

—Juvia L. y Levy M.: **"¡Así se habla, Lucy!"**

—Lucy H.: (_Sí, nadie podrá detenerme, haré lo que sea para llegar hasta Hallowd. Y enfrentarme a él para demostrar mi gran fuerza… Seguro que lo haré, je…_)

Y así, el objetivo de ser el más fuerte guerrero, de una chica. Y el sueño de encontrar a su padre, de un chico, se cruzarán para crear… un solo 'destino'.

* * *

**¿Review?**

* * *

**Citas del autor:**

**Ciglo=año**

**Vrill=general**

**Quiub=Comandante**

**Kurbick=animal como el cerdo.**

**Yiz=bebida alcohólica**

**Drenss=un mes más, perteneciente al año, de 13 meses.**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado o de lo contrario lo dejo, X3**

**Y bueno, para quienes me siguen en '¿Amigos?', me temo que no podré subir capítulo hoy, por lo mismo de que subí este hoy u.u… me quedé a la mitad y bueno, era el capítulo o dejar a mi novia… deje mi novia XD, no es cierto amor :3.**

**Nos vemos! Un saludo! Y 'Nada, es imposible'**

**[D. P. E.]**


End file.
